Overdose
by Khloe Kardashian
Summary: Kageyama was definitely not looking for a broke guy who dyed his hair orange to win a bet, pierced his ears on Christmas, and fed stray cats every morning. It was a take-for-take deal, except he wanted the deal to be much more than that. He should be concerned.


_"The crow cawed again overhead, and a strong sea wind came in and burst through the trees, making the green pine needles shake themselves all over the place. That sound always gave me goose bumps, the good kind." -April Genevieve Tucholke_

...

The day had been mediocre, from start to finish. His morning began with a late realization that he forgot to stock up on protein bars, and his night would probably conclude with a small existential crisis. Maybe browsing through online comics.

"I've been looking at your coursework, Kageyama-san, and I've noticed that you haven't completed the liberal arts requirement. You're studying law, correct?"

Yes, it was. Perhaps he should have seen this coming, and sometimes it made him regret being an only child. If his choices reflected on his parents, then he better make practical, well executed and fruitful decisions with even better outcomes. But then he thought about having a younger brother or sister, imagined the potential mess in his room and nosy prying, then felt overwhelming relief in his entire core. Because Kageyama loved to be selfish. Or so he liked to tell anyone who asked.

His knee shook, palms sweating mercilessly. The adviser looked at him with undeserved patience, immune to Kageyama's silence and nonstop brooding. He could feel the perspiration sticking to his shirt, not sure if to attribute it to his inner anxiety. Maybe coming to the office after practice wasn't a good idea. "Yes." He finally said, schooling his expression to seem friendly. It didn't work.

"Well, I've placed you in this course here, just make sure to keep those grades up." _They're really low_, was left unsaid.

**i.**

The default ringtone he had for his father never failed to unhinge him. It's been a long time since something besides volleyball made him feel that way, and his father's phone calls shook his soul with guilt and slight embarrassment.

He glared at nothing in particular, wondered where dissatisfaction became part of his daily routine. Those sitting on the bench shifted uncomfortably, waiting for him to lash out, maybe even sit on the bench as well. The poorly disguised curiosity nauseated him.

"You look really troubled."

Suga would never pressure him to speak; his patience was ungodly. Kageyama would have socked anyone else for telling him that, but Suga's signature reassuring smile eased the tension in his chest in ways a cup of tea never could. Daichi appeared instantly with his overpowering fatherly demeanor as well, his silent reassurance in a casual thumbs-up. If Kageyama was told that he would actually have people who cared about him in college, he would have laughed. Not laugh, but would have done something to express his disbelief because Kageyama doesn't _laugh_. Whoever witnessed that phenomenon would probably die in a week. It was that lethal. But his solitary and self-loathing days in high school were emotionally taxing in every way imaginable, not to mention that his penchant for glaring at anything that breathed made him The Asshole That Must Be Avoided. The only virtue he possessed was being exceptionally skilled in volleyball, which warranted a one-way ticket to Karasuno University. He had the wonderful fate to meet Suga, and who could be nasty to a person who is literally the embodiment of a magical unicorn? To be on the receiving end of sudden kindness made his insides melt (unexpectedly), but Kageyama knew if he was ever consumed by emotional turmoil, he had someone to turn to. Suga could always play Concerned Mother. This was not one of those times since he needed to process his feelings and have one mini angst session by himself in his apartment.

"My grades," he said simply, tugging his sports bag under his arm. Yes, he expected his father to contact him about his studies, but to actually admit that he's failing major-mandated courses because he didn't give a flying fuck about law would not be appreciated. "I also need some help from an arts major. I need to fulfill the liberal arts requirement." At this, Suga gave him a thoughtful frown, opened his mouth, then closed it again. Before Kageyama could say anything else, the entire team fell silent, shifting their attention to Daichi when he cleared his throat.

"We're getting a new team member next week, his name is Hinata Shoyou. So I recommend everyone to meet up with him at least once, or email him. Familiarize yourselves, welcome a new asset." His tone left no room for discussion.

"He's a rainbow shitter and food whore," Tsukishima grumbled under his breath, earning a squeaked _"Tsukki!"_ (Yamaguichi) and glare (Noya). Kageyama ignored that comment and didn't know how to stomach this if he wanted to be honest. His father's phone call proved to be enough of a surprise for today, and now there's a new team member in Karasuno University's volleyball team? Kageyama didn't like this guy already, especially if he was appearing so spontaneously before sectionals. He wanted to ask Tanaka more about this mystery player, but everyone was already having a final stretch and he wasn't that rude (or stupid enough to interrupt the captain).

The initial buzz before practice was now an echo of wheezing and gasps, groans of pain and proud exertion. Kageyama watched everyone dash to the locker rooms, choosing to fall behind with Daichi and Suga.

Of course the words he dreaded came, because this matter proved to be quite relevant if Kageyama's personality came into the equation. "You're going to have to meet him eventually, even if you don't like it," Daichi said, amused.

"Yes. I know," Kageyama murmured, shrugging his gear off. "Does he know he has to meet me?"

"Oh, we already did that for you. Meet him in that place across the bookstore. He'll be waiting," Suga chimed breezily. "And he's an arts major, if you happen to need help for that requirement."

**ii.**

Kageyama suppressed a shudder, the restaurant looked shabby and old. Poor lighting made it seem seedy and the customers' looks unnerved him to no end. But the fact that there was one guy sitting alone at a table for two, his concentration dedicated solely to his phone, its screen casting a glow to his smiling face. Leaving the restaurant became a considerable option.

_"How will I know if it's him?"_

_"Trust me, you'll know."_

This was not reassuring. First of all, his hair was an obnoxious reddish orange. His piercings made the childish features more subtle, but otherwise, they were modest and not excessively blatant. He looked like the type of person Kageyama's father's friends would sneer at. _"People with no futures, Tobio. You don't want to associate yourself with them."_

And before he could properly run out the door, Mr. Poppy looked up with a wide grin, one that looked genuine. "You must be Kageyama. I'm Hinata Shoyou." A hand was extended and without complete awareness, Kageyama accepted it, sealing his future metaphorical demise. He allowed himself to give Hinata a full body observation (a habit he's found quite useful before a volleyball game), computing the short stature and immediate disadvantages and advantages that came with it. How was Hinata going to play volleyball if he can't get the ball over the net? Can he even play? That's the real question, but he felt slightly queasy. Nishinoya's height never interfered with game play, perhaps the case could be similar here.

"You're short," he said blandly, still holding Hinata's hand.

He was met with a sharp glare and an indignant huff. "Daichi-san said you'd be difficult, but he didn't say you'd be an asshole. You're lucky we're in a public place, or else I would've hurt your pretty face."

Kageyama sat down, ignoring the threat altogether. He probably deserved that (he's now confirmed that short people don't like to be reminded about their height). "I'm Kageyama," he said lamely, waiting for Hinata to stop staring.

"Yeah, I can tell. I was told to watch out for a tall scary guy." Green and blue stains peppered Hinata's hoodie, the little patches and holes clearly had a story. "And that you had a question or something."

Kageyama breathed deeply, not even being capable of looking at Hinata in the eye. That was probably Hinata's only reason to come, but he could tell deduce that this poppy was one of those social types, completely the opposite of who he was. Play nice, Daichi had told him. He should be nice, but who knows, Hinata might grate his patience and terminate the harmony that rarely existed within him. "I'm a law major. And Daichi-san said you're an art major. I have this liberal arts requirement I'm being asked to take care of and..." he trailed off, fiddling with the menu.

"You want me to help you with that, don't you?"

"I was willing to pay you."

For someone who seemed like a non-stop talking parrot, Kageyama didn't expect to be met with silence at that. There was an unreadable expression on the other's face. And just as suddenly, there appeared a playful glint in Hinata's eyes, full laughter exploding and attracting the attention from other patrons. Kageyama felt his face flush at the judgmental staring and hastily glanced to the side. He waited for the laughing to stop, and allowed his eyes to sneak a peek. This was why he hated interacting in public, it brought shame and inevitable mortification. _Fuck._Did the honking stop? Yes. His soul has been spared and he reminded himself to visit the temple with his mother next time. "Okay, one question though. Are you actually willing to learn art techniques and all of that nice stuff, or do you just want a grade?" All humor disappeared, and it felt like conversing with his father, but laughter was involved, so he wasn't completely wilting on the inside.

"No. I'm willing to learn, but only for a semester. And then you can fuck off forever, besides volleyball practice."

Hinata hummed thoughtfully, a grin creeping up at the mention of volleyball. "You play... the odds are in your favor. I can't say no without feeling awkward every day in practice."

It was bizarre to experience seeing someone teeter to yes, no, yes and maybe. Hinata's enthusiasm radiated en masse, it was the excitement that plagued Kageyama before a match, when he saw the ball tossed from one side to other. Yet Kageyama didn't find these emotional roller coasters enjoyable; it was difficult to find people who were excited about volleyball and thought it to be the best thing besides milk.

"Yes," he said, before Hinata began to bombard him with questions. ("Who's you favorite player? Did you play in high school? Why do you look constipated all the time?") They eventually ended up ordering something, which Kageyama didn't expect, but why not?

Still, his suspicions made him hold his fork apprehensively, but the food turned out to be great. Apparently meat buns were Hinata's wet dream, and he watched, fascinated as they were inhaled and worshiped.

They spoke about strategies, upcoming matches on TV, and their majors. Hinata was doing art, hence the paint stains, but he also hoped to go pro and become Karasuno's ace. Kageyama, unlike Hinata's more liberal career choice, majored in law and silently hated everything that had to do with it. But he didn't say that.

They eventually got to the subject of Hinata's hair, since the consideration to dye it back to its original color was on the line. According to Hinata (who seemed nauseous), employers were hesitant to hire someone with orange hair, but Kageyama refrained himself from telling Hinata that no one really wants to hire someone who draws more attention to themselves than the merchandise. "It's funny how no one ever takes me seriously, with my hair and all. I can't tell you how many people have looked at me like I was the crap they didn't mean to step on." Hinata laughed that loud laugh of his again, and eventually choked on a meat bun, but it seemed far from funny. And Kageyama couldn't stop the sting of guilt, because his father's friends were exactly those type of people. He wondered when was the last time he found someone with such reckless optimism.

"What do you paint?" He heard himself asking, but he was actually curious. Hinata slurped his smoothie, awfully calm.

"I paint the things that make me happy, and of course, my assignments. I haven't been inspired lately, but I'm starting volleyball next week, so it's gonna hit me like _bam!_"

"What position are you taking?"

Hinata winked, shooting him a crooked grin. "You'll find out. I'm short, but I can do stuff."

**iii.**

He can _jump._

Hinata was actually pretty good. Kageyama expected average capacity at best (he felt ashamed admitting this to Hinata later), but he was a natural at jumping, flying over the net and propelling seamless energy for no apparent reason. Like he was meant to do this, he was born to play for Karasuno and hit Kageyama's difficult tosses. Surprises were never necessarily a good thing, but this was for some odd reason.

Daichi had ordered his uniform after taking in his measurements, officially declaring Hinata as part of the team, and Kageyama had to back up because Hinata pumped his fists fiercely toward his direction.

"What are you doing after this?"

Kageyama hesitated, his laces tangled in his hands. What was he doing? Nothing, because all he did was go home after practice and 'study.' Alone. His apartment was actually devoid of visitors, and any signs of a living creature besides Kageyama himself was his turtle. "I actually don't-"

"I'll race you to the K-Restaurant then! Whoever loses pays for the meat buns, and you're _so_gonna lose Bakageyama!"

It's not like he had anything valuable to win, he'll get a free meal and he wasn't hungry. Which is why he ran after him.

**iv.**

**a.**

Kageyama ended up paying, he actually ended up paying every single day. They would also race every single day, it turned into a ritual that had no promise of ever ending. It felt kind of stupid at first, it's something middle schoolers would do, they're in_college and they're twenty years old_. (But if Kageyama really thought about it, he had two packs of milk boxes in his fridge and lots of stuffed toys hidden in his closet. So he more or less brushed it off).

He lost frequently (and on purpose) during these races. Hinata would whine when Kageyama didn't let him pay or reach for his wallet (it wasn't even a wallet, it was a fucking pouch that had candy wrappers and volleyball stickers). They'd meet up at the K-Restaurant, the university's café, and study or hang out (usually the latter). It's not like Kageyama minded paying for the endless abyss of meat buns, considering the fact that money was the least of his problems. His father gave him a monthly allowance to spend, and Kageyama barely touched it unless he craved or needed those expensive protein shakes. Which meant he had a considerable amount left to live well beyond his means. Maybe splurge indulgently if he wanted to. And with a new 'friendship' or whatever this was, comes repercussions.

Mostly because Hinata talked. A lot, obnoxiously, heehawed at memes, screamed his excitement, did cartwheels in public, took selfies obsessively. Those little idiosyncrasies were enough to shame him for two lifetimes, but what else was new? Among these habits was definitely, _especially_ Hinata's appearance, or his clothes to be more specific. It irked him, it irked and rustled every jimmy in his body whenever Hinata poked his fingers out of the holes in his sweater, calling them 'finger friends.'

Kageyama was the one who proposed the study sessions in the first place, and Hinata had agreed with _lots of emojis_. These study sessions eventually became useless and didn't prove to be efficient since they both sucked at math and English. They both eventually gave in to failure and had intense movie marathons and eating, it was all sorts of fucked up because Kageyama stopped going to the classes that made him regret existing. It made him feel lighter just seeing Hinata's contact icon, his name 'Poppy Idiot'. Hinata was exactly what he needed. A distraction, it was like watching Animal Planet daily, and being a _part_ of it. What was the wild Hinata going to do next? Where else will they be banned?

On a more serious note, Kageyama discovered how broke Hinata really was, but the idiot seemed happy about it. It wasn't a coincidence when they went to shopping districts to " look" at the art supplies. Because Kageyama made sure to bring his wallet every single time, memorizing everything on the idiot's wishlist. It wouldn't be nice if his only source of entertainment was arrested.

He didn't even know why he cared, and why he bothered offering to pay for everything. It amused him, really, when Hinata smiled sheepishly, blushing and voice going shrill as the debit card flashed with promise ("How are you going to make art if you don't have shit, stupid?"). To avoid the prospect of Kageyama actually buying anything, Hinata shifted gears and invited him to local museums instead, where they observed contemporary styles and techniques for free. Kageyama paid attention for once, because he needed to pass this art history class, and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but Hinata's commentary and anecdotes proved to be more enjoyable than the solace of his apartment. Why did he want to buy him art supplies? He didn't fucking know, but he loved his own bullshit excuses! It bothered him to no end, and he envied his turtle for living such a simple life. He wanted to give Hinata an option besides stealing charcoal from the seminars and pencils from his other friends, so he did what he had to do. He bought them, stuffed the stash under his bed, and didn't know how to gift them without feeling abashed or ashamed.

**b.**

Weeks passed, more or less the same. Nothing interesting happened. He turned assignments in on time, ate food, went to practice. But Kageyama felt like he needed to be swallowed by Chi (his turtle) and escape his thoughts. He tried to reason with himself in a variety of ways. This was his first and only serious friendship, one he didn't anticipate and one that he was afraid of losing. Because Kageyama didn't _make_ friends, people don't like him enough to stick around, and seriously? He had a friend, albeit, an annoying one. Contrary to popular belief, he was pretty sensitive and he knew that, but he had nothing to complain about now. High school was an utter nightmare, and to think that he would have a team that cared about him and a person he wasn't paying take a look at him and say "Yes, that Bakageyama is my buddy! Look at that smile? It made tigers endangered!"

This new pace and chapter of life was happening so fast, faster than any game on the court. He didn't even know why, but he wanted to take care of Hinata, someone who wasn't him. He noted how their relationship expanded to something beyond volleyball camaraderie, and it excited him considering his own little 'stick in the ass' personality could be overbearing. It was nice to see Hinata's eyes light up at the mention of volleyball or art. It was nice to insult someone and not have the need to think before speaking. They trained and trained, until they were seemingly fluid with each other's moves, attuned to every jump and stare. It was praise they received from their team members, who were surprised at how easily they complemented each other. Kageyama didn't even think about law when there was another claimed victory, Hinata exploding in bursts of reds and yellows, embodying the meaning of his name.

They coexisted endlessly, that more often than not, Hinata's phone would buzz every few minutes, which would often be ignored. That brought a whole different debate.

Hinata had a _lot_of friends, he was a cult leader who attracted a crowd of followers to his crazy energy and reckless nature. Yet Kageyama was always prioritized above the rest, there was never a rain check. Because this is what it's like to have a friend.

It boosted his ego. Just a bit.

**v.**

"You live in an apartment? By yourself?!"

Kageyama scowled, ignoring Hinata's insistent poking. "Yeah. So?" What, did he honestly never bring up his place? They practically babbled (Hinata) about everything.

"Well...I thought you dormed. I always wondered what type of roommate you'd be, especially since you're so uptight all the time."

Kageyama scoffed. "I'm not that terrifying."

"Don't lie to me. You scare kittens away."

"What?" He couldn't help the heat that reddened his face, and not a single soul knew that secret because he planned to take it with him to the grave and _someone_had to come in and mess that up.

Hinata laughed, tugging on Kageyama's hand. There was an angry red line on his knuckle, and he braced himself for the Confrontation, aka an argument he couldn't win.

"I feed the strays every morning. I saw you when I came out of my dorm trying to pet one of them this morning. The most amazing thing I've ever experienced. Poi hissed at you. And she likes everyone."

Oh, gods. Poi? He's not completely bemused with this new information, since Hinata definitely enjoyed petting cats all the time, but Poi? Of all names. That familiar exasperation promised a dull headache and sometimes he wondered if he was shortening his lifespan by being around this idiot.

So probably misinterpreting his silence for petty disappointment, Hinata gave him one of those stupid grins and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, you don't scare me. So everything is okay if you don't think about it too much."

_Oh_. Fuck. He crushed the milk carton with more force than necessary.

**vi.**

Their team didn't fail to remark about how strong their attack was, and Kageyama couldn't explain it himself, but something with Hinata brought _endless_potential. It was a shame they didn't meet up in high school (Kageyama's darker years). They were sitting on the shopping center's fountain, Kageyama drinking his milk and Hinata telling him about his newest painting.

The mall was pretty full, and practice won't start until much later. He took a loud sip from his milk box, inwardly pleased at the slurping sound. "My favorite sweater is getting ruined, look at this!" Hinata pointed to the little lavender splatters and did that 'finger friends' thing. He stopped sucking on the straw, noticing for the first time that the sweater looked like shit, how did his eyes not compute this before?. It looked really gross, how would Hinata even wear that thing in public? He was looking more homeless than anything else. And with the piercings, well they weren't doing him a favor.

"Don't you have another sweater to wear?" He asked, forcing his voice to be deadly calm.

Hinata shook his head, oblivious. "Not really, it's my favorite for a reason."

He could feel the anger from his turtle, miles away. This wasn't an act of charity anymore, it was something any asshole would do. "Let's go to that store, we're getting you a new sweater. I swear to fucking-I'm not even going to argue."

Hinata looked like he was ready to protest, but Kageyama pulled on his hand tightly, abandoning his half-full milk box, which let Hinata know he was in deep shit. Kageyama never abandoned his milk. Ever. "I seriously don't need a new sweater, Kageyama. Kageyama. Um, you're scaring the children y'know-"

"Shut up, dumbass. I'm pretty sure that rag you call a sweater isn't going to make it to the winter season, so you might as well accept my act of kindness," he snapped back.

"Act of kindness? You just insulted my _baby_-"

Kageyama breezed through the clothing racks, heading to the men's section. There were all types of hoodies and preppy sweaters, but he knew Hinata preferred wearing gray. He chose a double-layered hoodie made of fleece and just way better than what Hinata was wearing. Anything would be better than what Hinata was wearing. He added another sweater and a jacket for good measure, because the winter season was definitely coming. His ears were immune to Hinata's squawks of protest ("How am I supposed to pay you back? Kageyama, you have to stop or I'm going to tickle you"). It was just natural, Hinata couldn't take care of himself without bare necessities, so why not? He had the money, it's not like he was going to die when a small fraction of that money disappeared. "No seriously. That's very expensive." His joking demeanor was gone, replaced with real embarrassment.

"It's just a sweater."

"And a jacket," Hinata clarified. "I really appreciate it, don't get me wrong. But one day, you're going to need that money for opening your big law firm, or something. Just don't throw money away on me."

"Are you seriously stupid? I've got more, and I don't plan on becoming a lawyer any time soon," Kageyama said unthinkingly, because he was just as surprised at what came out of his mouth. It was true though, he had no genuine desire to pursue law. It's not to say that he didn't enjoy some of the classes he was taking, but law swallowed his will to live. He also wanted to tell Hinata he was trying to pay him back for the tutoring, for everything right now, but words weren't going to be enough and he wasn't a sentimental fool.

"So what are you going to do?" Hinata's voice suddenly became small. We? And the fact that Hinata was worried for him made this new situation even more daunting.

"I don't know," Kageyama sighed, grabbing an orange sweater absently."I do know that I'm going to buy you this," he said firmly, dumping everything on the register. The cashier simply looked at him with a passive glance, scanning each thing and not even flinching at the price. Hinata looked like he was ready to faint as she said the final cost, which was just-

Kageyama swiped his card, ignoring the angry complaining, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he swung the shopping bag over his shoulder. The walk out of the store was a bit quiet, but Hinata finally fell in step with him, his stare drawn to his sneakers. "Here," Kageyama said, shoving the huge bag to Hinata's chest. They continued to wander through the mall, as if that didn't just happen.

"Thanks," Hinata said suddenly. Kageyama rolled his eyes, feeling glad and inexplicably smug.

**vii.**

He should've started noticing how Hinata's clothes would pop up in his apartment. He didn't actually find Hinata passed out on his couch after a night of hardcore movie marathons, it felt surreal since he could've sworn he was always met with silence every morning just a few months ago.

Because Hinata was sleeping right next to him, drooling and unaware. He should push him off, because he distantly remembered shoving him and forcing him into his pajamas. Kageyama didn't want to wake him up. It would ruin the peaceful silence (at least that's way he told himself). His phone was already full of selfies Hinata would take in the bus, or whenever he felt like taking a picture to "capture the moment." Maybe he needed new clothes, considering everything was at his apartment.

Hinata ended up waking up later, as expected of course, wearing Kageyama's huge t-shirt and yawning, mumbling something about food. He stumbled into the kitchen to see fried eggs and a set of plates on the table. "Get ready and eat because we're going shopping," Kageyama murmured.

"What?"

**viii. **

Kageyama passed his liberal arts courses and he was pleased, although his face said otherwise. School was going a bit smoothly, and he finally decided to take action.

He will be switching majors.

Daichi was fully supportive, suggestively asking what had finally made him change his mind. He replied with an "I don't know" and ignored Hinata's bouts of laughter behind him as he chased Tanaka across the gym. He knew why, but maybe he'll reassess that later. His counselor made the arrangements easily, and he wanted to tell Hinata right now.

It felt liberating to take action in his own life, and not confine himself to what his father wanted. His mother cheered him on when he told her minutes after it happened. Spring break was coming fast, so the team was trying to squeeze in as many practices they could. After practice ended, Hinata ran off to the K-Restaurant for the meat buns. Always for the meat buns, not a surprise. By the time Kageyama caught up, he shrugged off this gear and placed it on their usual table.

It was by the window and because they were regulars, they sometimes had an extra bun in their bag. "Before I forget, don't _you_ forget to call me during break. Even if it's 3 AM, call me, okay?" Hinata said, chewing the last of their batch.

"You're staying with your parents, I think you should spend time with them." Hinata frowned and Kageyama shuddered out a cough. Clearly, it wasn't the best thing to say. Who was he kidding, they'll eventually end up calling each other for the stupidest thing anyway. "I'll call you."

That was a week ago and it was harder than he originally thought. It seemed forever ago. He was alone in his house, with only his mom and it seemed pretty strange. He managed to swallow up his pride and dial first, glad that he would go back in two days. Their conversation was the most interesting thing that happened to him all break, and it was only an hour long. Mostly because his mom was downstairs and wanted him to leave his room, something she's been telling him since he discovered human interaction.

They decided to meet up at the park, and then go out for some ice cream. Many train stops later and Kageyama was anxious to go back, feeling a bit guilty when his mom hugged him tightly and gushed about how much she missed him. Still, staying home and alone in his room wasn't any better. He tried to walk as slowly as humanly possible, but he couldn't contain the way his stomach lurched in excitement. Once he arrived at the park, he could make out a flash of orange.

Hinata fidgeted like he did before a big match, which was enough to make the air suddenly difficult to breathe. Kageyama noticed how his own palms became slippery with nerves. "What is it?" He finally asked, not trusting his voice to remain steady. Honestly, it's the first time they've seen each other in a month, and their anxiety was mutual.

"I want to apologize, I guess." Hinata licked his lips, which meant he was definitely not done. "Also, my parents know that someone else is buying me stuff," Hinata said, his voice wavered nervously, and suddenly Kageyama was filled with the urge to punch him but grab his hand and- "I swear I didn't tell them anything! But, they think you're my sugar daddy." Hinata's cheeks flared red as he whispered the last word, clearly mortified.

"Sugar daddy," Kageyama repeated dumbly. Sugar daddy. Oh-this is exactly what people with money do. He was Hinata's sugar daddy. Wow, what a plot twist of self-revelation.

"Which is stupid because we don't even have sex or kiss or any of that stuff. I mean, that's how all the money is paid back, but- I mean, if you ever want me to pay you in some way, don't hesitate to ask. Like, um, we could do that so I don't feel like I owe you. If you want to obviously," Hinata stuttered. He ran a hand down his hair, which was slowly fading back to its normally dark color. Kageyama wanted to tell him that no, he never really thought about it like that, the thought of being his sugar daddy never crossed his mind, but his mouth was dry, and suddenly Hinata's mouth was actually pretty close and the realization that they could shorten the distance in less than a second began to build an urge that was too hard to ignore. His wide eyes were intense and searching, Kageyama could only imagine what face he was making.

"What did they say?"

"Well, they were getting suspicious because I wasn't complaining about being broke and hungry all the time. I guess they thought I had gotten a job or something, because they kept asking where I work-and I couldn't," Hinata explained, fidgeting with his sleeve.

Kageyama gave him a dubious stare. "Why didn't you just lie, stupid?"

"I'm a horrible liar! And I didn't want them thinking I was doing something weird, like selling drugs." His voice dipped as his face soured.

"Why the fuck would they even-?"

It was Hinata's turn to glare, punching Kageyama lightly on the arm. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't look like particularly studious. My parents know how I look, I have so many piercings and I dye my hair with bright colors. I look the part of a low-life, I'm pretty sure they think I'll eventually spiral into that kind of stuff. Especially since I'm majoring in art...and you know."

Kageyama's deflated, especially because he was reminded that yeah, he thought Hinata was pretty much what he looked when they first met. Until they were joined to the hip that he no longer saw piercings and orange hair, he saw _an overly excited idiot_. "I thought you said they supported you and your choices." This was ridiculous, he wanted to tell people to fuck off. They seriously needed some ice cream right now.

Hinata laughed dryly. "Oh, they do. But c'mon, who doesn't expect their son to become a screw-up when he looks trashy and finds volleyball and model figurines fulfilling." He was doing that lip-pouty thing that was kind of cute. Kind of. This wasn't the time to focus on that right now because Hinata was clearly upset about this subject. "Of course, they saw the jacket you bought me and I told them it was a gift from a friend. That's when they sent Natsu to her room and sat me down. My mom was red the entire time. Kageyama. Kageyama, they asked if I was gay! And at first, I was thinking 'am I really going to come out right now', but then my dad said it was okay before I could even say anything. They said they wanted to meet you, and I'm positive they're expecting some flashy old man." He's never heard Hinata sound worried considering his happy-go-lucky demeanor. Kageyama cleared his throat awkwardly, determined to stare anywhere but Hinata's face. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the whole 'sugar daddy' thing.

"We should talk about this in a more private place. Let's go," he said, feeling oddly numb but exhilarated, his hand finding orange hair and ruffling it. What was he supposed to do if Hinata wanted this, they both did because he could feel how much his touch was welcomed. It wouldn't hurt to actually do anything, especially when Hinata was smiling like that, he was following behind and his heart squeezed itself at the thought.

"I hope you have food because I'm starving." Yeah, Kageyama figured.

"There's always food," he sighed. The walk to the apartment wasn't that long, they arrived in time to avoid nasty neighbors, whom Kageyama would complain about behind closed doors. It was a small modern brick building, with minimum exterior decoration. The bushes were trimmed, and every door looked the same, so Hinata understood why Kageyama would be attracted towards this kind of simple atmosphere.

His apartment was clean and orderly, like always, Hinata made sure to say. "It's so...you." Every single time. They pushed all their stuff in the hall closet, Kageyama quickly set himself to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and starting the stove. It was second nature, especially because his parents weren't always home to feed him. "I'm going to turn on the TV, is that alright?" Still chopping the vegetables, he began placing everything in a pot, the only pot he had.

"Knock yourself out. Just don't put anything stupid."

It was stupid, he could already tell because he could hear obnoxious laughter, which spelled out a terrible horror film or a shitty comedy. Hinata was curled up on his couch, a small throw pillow was cuddled to his chest. His apartment looked so...domestic. Something's wrong with him. Kageyama let the stew cook, sitting in the empty space besides Hinata, not even minding the fact that his arm was quickly pulled and his wrist was being traced with small circles. He pondered over how to approach the 'sugar daddy' subject again without making it too wasn't until the food was done that Hinata let go of his hand, eyes not leaving the screen, which made Kageyama feel grateful. They ate in comfortable silence, until it was interrupted by a sputtering choke. A miracle Hinata hasn't managed to die yet. "Oh! That-that was close." Hinata's eyes looked a bit watery and he was grinning. "I was thinking about my painting. It's almost finished."

"What is it?" Hinata had shown him practically every finished piece, sketch, and work-in-progress, but he refused to show him his newest work.

"You'll see. My professor said it's one of my best projects and he said there's a chance that my artwork will be in the Spring Expo. Lots of important contacts will be there, so I'm excited," he said happily.

"So you think they're going to be buying your stuff?"

"Nah, probably not. But that's fine, what matters is being noticed and consistent with your quality." Hinata smiled, it was so stupid how easily Kageyama wanted to pull him closer, to see the newest painting. It was taking all of his self-control to just not do what he wanted. This was more complicated than law. "Change is always happening, and I wanted to do that."

God, he needed some milk to calm down. "Speaking about change, I changed my major."

"Really?" Hinata let the spoon clatter on the plate. "Why didn't you tell me!" It wasn't until Hinata placed his hands around Kageyama's shoulders, both stiffening at the contact. His skin prickled. "Um."

Hinata was pretty cute and doing that again, that _thing_, he'll never admit this out loud obviously, but he leaned closely to his surprised face, finally bringing the contact he's been craving for so long. It was like kissing a wall and he felt a bit nervous because he's never actually done this with anybody before, but slowly, Hinata began to respond, almost shyly, diving headfirst like he always did, pulling Kageyama closer and laughing. It was clumsy and weird, so unlike volleyball, but maybe a lot better.

They let go after a few seconds, and it finally dawned to them that they weren't doing platonically friend stuff. It was such awkward silence and Kageyama was going to make a run for it, just like he would've at the restaurant when they first met, but Hinata pulled his hands down, frowning. "Are you kissing me because you want to...or because you want me to um-pay you back?"

He couldn't help but bristle at those words, because-"Both," he said automatically. A smirk crept up his lips at Hinata's blush, before they were both kissing again, only this time, he was ready.

**ix.**

It was safe to say that they were still friends, except they kissed and held hands and watched movies at 2 AM, only followed by snuggling and juice box sharing. Except each day, Hinata took time to finish his painting and Kageyama was in his new classes, fulfilling the basic requirements again. He wanted to tell his father, to tell both of his parents face to face that he was studying to become a sports coach. He was also taking the liberty to buy Hinata more stuff, because why not? After a mini shopping spree, they would head back home and somehow end up with Hinata raking his fingers on Kageyama's back and keeping it down because of the neighbors. It was still the same.

He tried to keep this strong mentality as he knocked the door to his first home, waiting anxiously for his mom to open the door and breathe out a happy "Tobio!"

"Honestly, your name is too cute for someone so serious and grumpy," Hinata sighed.

"Shut up." Hinata opened his mouth to say something rude, but the door was opened quickly before he could say anything. His mother ushered them inside, and it smelled really good. It bothered him how clean and simple his home was, nothing compared to his apartment, which was full of clothes and cat food. His mother would die.

"I'm so glad you could both make it! You must be Hinata," his mom smiled.

"Hinata Shouyou, it's a pleasure to meet you." It was creepy seeing his mother bond with others, especially with Hinata, whom he's seen naked. He tried to stifle a cough. They quickly came to the subject about art and volleyball, which of course, were great icebreakers. There was a cheerful atmosphere, they set the table and chattered amongst themselves. It all died down when his father stepped in the room.

He was tall and looked serious (surprise, surprise), but it was strange to say that Kageyama was nothing like his parents. They were both so cheerful and he was so serious and-

"It's been a while. You must be Tobio's friend."

"Um, yes." It was like bringing his first ever friend to a sleep-over, because his parents loved Hinata. Embarrassing, they were all bonding and it was so surreal, but he welcomed it. He was doing what he loved, he found someone that was more than tolerable, and...he was satisfied. Which was a first.

"So what brings this visit?" he asked, placing his fork down.

It wasn't a volleyball match, but it felt like it. "I came to personally tell you both that I changed my major." His father pressed his lips into a tight line. His mother's face revealed nothing, and Kageyama couldn't help but glance at Hinata reassuringly."I changed my major to Sports Management. I'll be starting my courses next week," he told them calmly. Hinata squeezed his hand, wrapping his smaller fingers in his palm. It didn't go unnoticed by his parents, who stared at Hinata like it was the first time they noticed him. He twitched as Hinata shuffled away, heading outside and giving a playful salute.

He could see his father's eyes drawn to the piercings curved around Hinata's ears, the tousled mess that was his hair. It would be a bit less nerve racking if he actually said something. "Fine. Do something you enjoy," he said simply, smiling wryly. It's not what he expected to hear, but it was better than what he had hoped. He wasn't going to be a lawyer, and that enough prompted him to soften his frown. Sensing the silence and blatantly done eavesdropping, Hinata stepped into the kitchen, grinning.

When they finally decided to leave, after awkward good-byes and shuffling left-overs, they exhaled loudly when the door closed. It was a huge metaphorical weight off his shoulders.

"That ended well," Hinata said nervously, clutching the left-overs to his chest.

"Yeah."

"I also have news."

"Don't make it sound like you're pregnant, stupid."

"Oh my-that was so uncalled for." They glared at each other, until Hinata cracked a snort first. "I was going to tell you that the Spring Fest is coming up and I reserved a spot for you. My art is going to be showcased and I'm so pumped!_"_

Kageyama nodded, pulling Hinata close for a small kiss on the cheek, and looking away, his face felt warm and he was sure Hinata could see it. It was a good day for both of them.

**x.**

A few weeks passed and Hinata fervently worked on his mystery piece day and night. It wasn't until the day of the Spring Fest that he could properly look at Hinata and admire the Greek styled building and other artists hovering around their exhibits and pulling in friends and family.

It was the first time he had ever seen Hinata in something formal. His hair was dark, his ear piercings gone, and he wore a white dress shirt covered by a black vest. He looked great. He looked so Hinata. And Kageyama couldn't help but feel a swelling pride as people ooh-ed and aah-ed at his work. A crowd had gathered around his personal exhibit, and he could see their teammates laughing loudly and pointing at something big. A big canvas which was probably the main piece.

"I'm going to show you my highlighted project," Hinata said softly, smiling and there as a weird pink color to his cheeks. It was the type of face he made after hitting one of Kageyama's difficult tosses, after they won a match. They headed towards the big canvas, hear gasps as people pointed at Kageyama, which almost deterred him because he wasn't exactly well-liked during his high school years so it was nothing new.

Ignoring them, Kageyama nodded and let himself be dragged to the base of he stage. He was finally going to see the mysterious painting, the secret Hinata had gone through great lengths to hide. When he finally allowed himself to look at it, he could see why people were pointing at him. The painting, It was _him_.

He was the highlighted piece. Hinata had painted him, but it was-

Different. "Oh," he managed. He never liked looking at himself that much, but to see his appearance captured by Hinata of all people was enough to leave an airless feeling.

His painted face had its usual frown, but he wore a regal cape, curved from silent winds, his volleyball uniform precise. But he wasn't in a court, he was standing on a green field, staring at the sunset. It was beautiful, Hinata had crafted this with so much thought, every stroke and every detail was a gift.

"I told you I only paint what makes me happy. So it's you," Hinata said, so matter-of-factly. Kageyama said nothing, too stunned to say anything, all he felt was the warmth of Hinata's hand on his own.

He was happy, and he made sure to whisper it in Hinata's ear. Because why wouldn't he?

* * *

There's art! And it's beautiful, please go check it out! It's on this beautiful human being's tumblr: pineartppland


End file.
